If Love is a Red Dress
by Alonia Everclear
Summary: SEIFTIS! Seifer and Quistis meet up by chance at a bar. Only to get intertwined in each others lives again. Will Seifer save her from herself, and the life she is trapped in?
1. Quistis' Song

**A/N: This story is going to be going through some massive changes. Some of you might remember that the first two chapters were Song-Fics. Since I had to take the songs due to new policy I plan to change the content of at least those two chapters. And their new formatting system makes things all squishy, sorry.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(¯'·.¸(¯'·.** Chapter One **.·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**

**(¯'·.** Quistis' Song **.·'´¯)**

The bar was the kind of place he had always visited. Located underneath a bakery the fresh smell of bread always-helped cover up the smell of booze and cheap cigarettes. It was like that in Deling City these days. Things stacked up so much on top of each other. Soon the stores on the street wouldn't even be used anymore. The bar was called the Glittering Glass, in hopes to give it a more upstanding appeal. It was in the wrong part of town to draw anyone with real money.

Seifer Almasy walked down the stairs into that bar that night expecting just another night of drinking. Another night of drowning his depression in booze. It was Thursday the night he usually went out with his Posse. But tonight the two of them were out of town, on a lover's vacation. Amazing how much better those two got a long when they had finally admitted their feelings.

He ordered the usual from the bar keep taking a seat at the back table where usually no one bothered him. Susie brought his Screwdriver over giving him a wink and a smile before she returned to the bar. The table was rickety, nicked up wood. The chair hard, but it was easy to lean against the wall and prop his feet up in the table. It was from that position he could see the whole bar including the door leading in from the stairs.

Seifer realized tonight was something they called open mic night. A sort of karioke type arrangement. People could come sing their own songs, hoping to get noticed. Seifer snickered figuring no star was coming out of the Glittering Glass anytime soon. Or perhaps they just came to be heard. He know what that was like, just wanting people to notice you. He had never been here on Thursday before and figured it would be good for some entertainment.

His eyes widened as the first person too the stage. A cute little brunette number was singing some song about a lot dog. He watched in interest cringing when she hit the wrong notes. She was bad, good looking but her voice was that of a dog. Seifer had finished one Screwdriver by the time she was done

And had already ordered another. Susie brought it over not bothering to wink this time, since his eyes were glued to the stage.

A hot blond was walking up the short stairs up to the stage her shoulders hunched over a little like she was scared. He had been taught to notice the little things when he was a SeeD. She was wearing a tight red dress that stopped just above her knees. It hung to her curves in all right places. She sat slowly down on the small wooden stool in front of the mic. She planted the crook of one of her high-heeled shoes on the bar of the stool. The red pump leading up to her well toned flawless legs. Seifer's eyes traveled up her body along the expanse of bosom the red dress revealed up her face, which was framed by cascading golden hair. His mouth dropped open, Quistis Trepe. The one person he never thought he would see again. Her glossy raspberry painted lips inches from the microphone she began to sing. He was even more surprised at her voice.

He couldn't forget the last time he had seen her. It was a year ago, at that time had been a year since Ultimicia's defeat. Seifer had swallowed his own pride and gone back to the garden. It was something that took a year of convincing to do. It didn't matter that he was a defeated man. It didn't matter the Ultimicia had controlled him. It didn't matter that he didn't remember a thing that happened in those few months. All he knew then was that he had betrayed them all. To them it didn't matter. They drug him in front of a council of SeeD's. He remembered like it was yesterday. Seeing all the evidence of his crimes. All Seifer wanted was to be a SeeD again. They found him not guilty of his crimes. He was pardoned. But then came the worst part of the punishment. He was to leave the Garden behind. The only home he had ever known he was never to set foot in again. Quistis Trepe had sat on that council of SeeD's.

Her voice cut through his thoughts. So sad, so longing. What did the words of her song mean? Why was she here? Why wasn't she back in her Garden living her perfect little life? Why weren't the others here to see her sing? Her blue eyes held a sadness her remembered from the trial. She had sat across from him hand folded primly in front of her. Looking calm, cool, collected and perfect. But when his eyes met her he saw pain lingering deeply there. Pain that no one else could see. Why was she hurting so much? What went wrong? She looked like and angel up there in her red dress. Why was she alone?

He had tried to talk to her after the trial. But when he had showed up at her office the secretary told him that she was unavailable. Back then he didn't even realize why he had wanted to talk to her anyway. Now he knew it was because he wanted to say he was sorry. She was the only one that mattered if she forgave him. No one else did. Not Squall, or Zell. It only mattered if Quistis forgave him for the wrongs he had committed. He had never gotten to say he was sorry.

Her singing voice was so beautiful. Soft husky, sexy. Seifer had always known she was an attractive woman. He had longed for her for many years. Struggling always to be her number one student. Never achieving it. Always fighting against Squall to get her attention. That's all he wanted was attention from his pretty blond haired teacher. All he ever got was biting comebacks and puberty boy flaunted in his face. Rejected from SeeD his life had become meaningless until perhaps this moment. This moment where he thought he might have a chance to say he was sorry.

She finished her song, tears welling in her eyes. Something was seriously wrong with his former instructor. Maybe if Seifer was lucky he could find out what it was. Would she talk to him now? A year since their last dreadful meeting. A year since they had looking into each other's eyes. Would she notice him now? He prayed that should would. How to approach her? She stepped off the stage sitting down at a table in front her back to him. Everyone in the join applauded for her. Seifer grinned and started to stand up to go wit with her. Susie hopped up on stage grinning ear to ear.

"And now a special treat for all you ladies and gentlemen out there! One of our regulars has volunteered to shock us all with his wonderful voice. Everyone give it up for Seifer Almasy" Susie said applauding. Quistis turned and looked at him her eyes wide. Seifer groaned and shook her head. He couldn't make a fool of himself in front of Quistis. He walked slowly up to the stage glaring at Susie who was still grinning broadly. He stood next to her looking out into the crowd from the stage.

"Shoulda tipped better, big boy" Susie whispered to him smacking him on the butt as he she walked by. He looked down into Quistis' eyes seeing laughter lying there. He gritted his teeth into a smile.

He couldn't believe this was happening.


	2. Seifer's Song

**A/N: This story is going to be going through some massive changes. Some of you might remember that the first two chapters were Song-Fics. Since I had to take the songs due to new policy I plan to change the content of at least those two chapters.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(¯'·.¸(¯'·.** Chapter Two **.·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**

**(¯'·.** Seifer's Song **.·'´¯)**

The lights shining up onto the stage were bright as he sat down on the small stool. Standing awkwardly wondering if the stool would hold his weight. He cleared his throat, fiddling with his lapel for a moment. He heard a snicker in the back of the bar. There was no way he was going to loose face in front of all these people. It was so unlike him. He was going to sing, and sing well. He took a deep breath, it hitching the back of his throat. He was about to reveal his one huge secret to the whole bar. He liked to write songs in his spare time. Remembering all the times he had sat in the secret area after giving everyone detention for being there, simply writing songs. He picked up the guitar next to the stool, which was there for everyone to use. He strummed a few notes making sure it was in tune. He decided to sing the song he wrote for her. The song he had written after the trial. When she had turned him away. He took a deep breath and began to sing softly into the microphone. He couldn't embarrass himself in front of all these people.

He watched her reaction from the front row. She looked a little shocked that he had such a good voice. Rich and flowing it traveled through the whole bar. A voice of a tenor in it's prime. Seifer had changed a lot since the trial. Since they had spurned him. He had known defeat. It was a foreign ideal to him before then. To be here sitting so close to her was to have a second chance. He prayed that she would let him talk to her. He had to set things right. He had to know why she was so unhappy.

Even back at the Garden she had never looked so sad.

Why this bar? Why did she come here this night? To Sing, to be heard? He remembered all the times he had sat pining for her. Seifer never thought he would have the chance to tell her how he felt. Back then he would have hopped up on his desk and shouted it to the world. If only he could have gotten passed his pride. His pride would be what killed him in the end. He was different but the same old Seifer.

Same black steel toed boots. Same black leather pants, that were starting to get worn around the knees. Same navy blue sleeveless vest, with the white cross on it. Same long light gray trench coat with the towering black lapels. The red fire crosses blazing from the sides. Except now he was revealing one of his only two secrets to the world. One that he wrote songs, the other hidden deep inside was that he loved his former Instructor.

Maybe she was here because she finally got tired of watching Rinoa and Squall. He knew she always harbored a crush for the puberty boy. He remembered thinking that puberty boy must be blind or gay to turn her down.

So many questions unanswered. So many failures, so much pain. Would she forgive him? He had to know. He needed to know. All he wanted was to say he was sorry. Their eyes met as he was singing, strumming. Hers blue like the sky on a day with no clouds, his green like the deepest part of a forest where no one dares to tread.

Both sets held secrets. Both of them held pain.

He finished his song slowly setting the guitar back in its stand. He stood raking his hand through his blond spikes. The whole bar burst into applause ever Susie. He vowed to repay the little Barmaid at a later date. He walked down the steps slowly and walked over to Quistis' table as the next person took the stage.

"This seat taken?" he asked placing both of his hands on the back of an empty chair.

"Of course not Seifer, please sit down" she said flashing him a warm smile. He sank into the chair arranging his trench coat around him, force of habit.

"Funny running into you here" Seifer said returning the smile with his smirk. That smirk was been deadly and charming all at once.

"I never knew you could sing" she said taking a sip off of her white wine.

"Well, it was sort of a secret"

"You did very well up there" Quistis said giving him another smile.

"Thank you, Instructor. You weren't so shabby either." he said.

"Yeck, Don't call me that Seifer. I'm not an Instructor anymore" she said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to sing, of course" she said.

"Why aren't you at the Garden?" Seifer questioned folding his arms across his chest. She smiled a bit shaking her head, sending waves along her golden hair. It had gotten so long.

"We have a lot to talk about, why don't you come back to my place and have a cup of wine. My husband is out of town" She said. The words thundered across him, shocking him to the core. He saw it then, the glittering diamond ring on her hand encrusted in gold. That ring had to cost more then the entire SeeD salary he had made at the Garden.

"Your married" he said flatly grabbing her wineglass and taking a long drink from it. She laughed, to him it sounded mocking.

"I told you we have a lot to talk about, let's go Seifer" She said standing up. He nodded curtly and stood up as well. She led the way out of the bar, Seifer trying to be oblivious of the way the dress moved around her on the way up the stairs. She led him to a long shiny black limo parked across the street.

"This yours?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"My husbands" she said sliding into the car as the chauffeur held the door open. He slid in next to her looking around at the plush leather interior, still in shock.

"So what's his name?" Seifer asked running a finger along the television sat that was sitting in front of them.

"Castle Billings" she said with a smile.

"Quistis Billings?" he said crinkling his nose. She laughed the tinkling music filling the car.

"We met at the Garden, Selphie introduced us" Quistis said.

"Right, the messenger girl, check" Seifer said picturing the bouncy brunette in his head. The limo pulled through a huge mechanical gate and along a white driveway. A huge house loomed before them, with towering spires. They pulled up next to an enormous fountain, water spraying everywhere.

"Looks like you did good for yourself Quistis"

"You could say that" she said leading him into the huge mansion. They

walked through a lowered living room, full of white plush furniture. Into a kitchen, that was state of the art. She reached into the silver fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine. She took two glasses from the holder overhead, filling them expertly. Seifer hopped up on the counter. Handing him his glass she took a long drink off of hers.

"Quistis, I have to say something. I'm sorry for everything rotten that I ever did to you" he said deciding that it was now or never. He was taking the plunge.

"Even when you put glue in my hair when we were kids?" she asked with a soft smile. He frowned his eyebrows drawing close together.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" she exclaimed.

"Remember what?"

"The orphanage, all of us being there" she said. Suddenly memories flashed through his bead burning like trials across his brain. Running on a beach, holding hands with Matron. Swimming in the ocean.

"Oh Hyne" he said setting the wineglass down on the counter. He looked at his hands shaking for a moment.

"We all forgot too. Blaming it on the GF's. Irvine was the only one that remembered" Quistis said.

"Wow, and I did not put glue in your hair. That was Irvine. But I of course got blamed for it" Seifer said with a grin. She laughed shaking her head leaning against the counter next to him. They reminisced the night away bringing back all his memories of childhood. The good and the bad.

At almost four in the morning she walked out and put him in a cab, which she paid for. Before she turned away he hastily scribbled his phone number on a piece of paper and pressed it into her palm.

"I live not too far from here. If you need me, for anything just call" he said. She nodded solemnly. Leaning over she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. He flashed her a smile before getting into the cab. She waved to him still looked beautiful in her red dress. Seifer sighed exhaling all the air from his lungs. She had forgiven him. That was all that matter. That and the fact that she was married. He gritted his teeth, that one had come out of left field. He hoped that she would call him, he wanted to see her again.


	3. Discovery and Confrontation

  
  
  
**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·. **Chapter Three** .·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**   
**(¯`'·. **Discovery and Confrontation** .·'´¯)**   


  
  
  
It was the phone that woke him up, unlike any other day where he slept as late as possible. The sun was streaming in the windows of his small room, as he stumbled across it clad only in his boxers. He was getting ready to tear the head off who ever had dared to wake him.   
  
"Hello" Seifer growled into the phone, his voice still groggy with sleep. The person on the other end paused for a moment.   
  
"H-Hello?" came a female voice through the receiver. He recognized it immediately after listening to it drone on class after class. It had been a week since their fateful meeting.   
  
"Quistis?" He asked all anger melting away. He was beginning to think she would never call.   
  
"Hello Seifer" she responded.   
  
"How have you been?" he asked pausing not sure what to say.   
  
"I've been all right. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch. My treat of course" she said. He smirked.   
  
"Of course, I'll meet you wherever you want" he said into the phone. She told him where to go, quickly before they said their good-byes. Seifer was elated, she had finally called him. He walked into the living room, finding his usual cup of coffee left in the coffeepot. As well as the newspaper waiting on the kitchen table for him. Fuijin and Raijuin were always up and at work before he was. He was so lucky to have them. They were a posse, they had carried him ever since he had been rejected from SeeD. He stared at the newspaper for a few moments, the columns of black words staring back at him. He smirked heading into the bathroom to get ready.   
  
  
  
The restaurant she had chosen was a ritzy one. A place galled The Golden Heron. It was located right in the middle of rich town, not far from General Caraway's house. Whenever Seifer walked along that street he was reminded of his summer with Rinoa. Rinoa was nothing but a painful memory now. He hadn't even seen her when he tried to return to the Garden. Standing out side the restaurant he leaned against the red brick wall, propping one foot up and crossing his arms. Every single person that passed glanced twice, recognizing the blazing red crosses on his arms. People had always been afraid of him. But not as much as they were after the war.   
  
Her black limo pulled up, sleek and smooth. The chauffeur opened the door as she stepped out. Her long leg came first leading up to the short red skirt she was wearing. Over that was a long red suit jacket, over a cleavage revealing black shirt. Her long blond hair tumbled around her shoulders, her eyes covered by dark sunglasses. She smiled when she saw him, walking towards him. The clicking of her high heels echoed across the cobblestone.   
  
"Hello Seifer" She said taking her sunglasses off, shaking her hair out a bit.   
  
"Hello" he said finding his voice suddenly. She looked so sexy, but still the sadness deep with in her sapphire eyes.   
  
"Shall we go in?" he asked holding his arm out like he saw all the rich men doing for their ladies. She laughed a little tossing her blond hair.   
  
"Of course" she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, fine manicured red nails matching the Hyperion crosses. The waiter looked Seifer over, taking in everything from his beat up boots, to his spiky golden hair. His gaze shifted to Quistis and his face lifted into a bright smile.   
  
"Mrs. Billings, right this way" the waiter said grabbing two menus from the little slot on the podium. He led them through the elegant restaurant to a corner booth in the back corner under a large hanging plant. Quistis slid into the booth first, Seifer sliding in on the other side looking across at her.   
  
"So, tell me about you husband" Seifer asked after they had ordered. She smiled at him.   
  
"He was a friend of Selphie's friend from Trabia. We all went on a double date one night. It kind of tumbled on from there" She said taking a sip off the water glass in front of her.   
  
"I never figured you the type to leave the garden to get married" Seifer said.   
  
"After your trial" she cleared her throat uncomfortably, "SeeD became all about the money. I didn't like selling myself, so when Castle proposed I couldn't resist"   
  
"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly the sadness in her eyes overwhelming. She gave him another one of her plastic smiles.   
  
"Of course" she replied.   
  
"You were always good at hiding you emotion, Instructor, but I could always see right threw you" he growled leaning back against the both his arms folded.   
  
"Seifer, don't be angry" she said softly tears swimming in her eyes. He leaned across the table taking on of her delicate hands in both of his.   
  
"Hey, I just don't want you to lie to me. I'm still your friend right?" he asked.   
  
"I hope I can still call you that," she said as a single transparent tear rolled down her cheek. Almost with out thinking Seifer reached up with his thumb and brushed it away. As he run his thumb along her cheek something strange happened. Her make-up smeared away to reveal a deep blue-purple bruise under her eyes. He sat back astounded seeing the large bruise sounding her eye now. She had done a good job hiding it with make-up. But once you knew it was there it was impossible not to see.   
  
"How did that happen?" Seifer asked his voice tight.   
  
"Oh that" she said nonchalantly her hand fluttering up to her eye, "I fell down and banged it on the coffee table"   
  
"Lies, that is from a hand. I know it" He said scowling. He had beaten up enough people in his life to know what a bruise from a punch looked like. Her eyes widened suddenly as he felt himself being pulled up by the lapel of his jacket. A huge man stood in front of him. Towering over Seifer, his dark eyes fiery.   
  
"I thought I told you not too not to see this punk again, dear" the huge man said his breath hot in Seifer's face. It dawned on Seifer then, this was her husband.   
  
"Castle, We were just talking!" Quistis exclaimed standing up. Seifer decided to take hold of the situation, swiftly bringing his steal-toed boot up to greet Castle's knee. Castle grunted letting go of his grip on Seifer's lapel. He turned to Quistis grabbing her by the arm dragging her toward the door.   
  
"Let's go, wife dear" Castle growled at her. Seifer went after them, watching Quistis scutter meekly beside him. The light him them full on when they stepped out of the restaurant. The limo was there waiting, the chauffeur diligently holding the door open. Castle shoved Quistis into the car and turned too look at Seifer. Seifer didn't stop getting right up into castle face, the metal of the limo door the only thing between them.   
  
"If you ever lay a hand on her like that again, I'll snap your neck" Seifer said his voice quiet, deadly. Castle laughed, tossing his head back.   
  
"She is mine, Almasy. Go back to playing with your toy gun" Castle said stepping into the limo. Seifer's hand curled around the hilt of his Hyperion.   
  
"Oh we will meet again, Castle Billings" Seifer said making the promise out loud, watching as the limousine sped off.   
  
  
  
A/N: Whow pretty action packed eh? You guys like this so far? I do! Anyways, thanks to all who had reviewd. Expesially Jacks, who rawks."If love is a red dress, then I can see why women love shopping so much" and Azora "If love was a red dress, could Seifer be my black scarf?" And thanks as well to Dalpal, Grrl_Gamer, Akira Aarons, NaTaku, Jello Ink, Tiy and Ifalna.   
Seiftis fans unite!!! :) 


	4. Minutes Too Late

  
  
  
**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·. **Chapter Four** .·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**   
**(¯`'·. **Minutes Too Late** .·'´¯)**   


  
  
  
He paced the small floor of his room, treading the carpet with his steel-toed boots. Grey trench coat swirling around his legs, hands clenched into fists. Seifer was angry with himself for letting Quistis get into that car. Angry with himself for not seeing it sooner. Angry for not being the one that she had married. He slammed his fist into the wall, cracking a knuckle open watching it bleed for a moment. He cursed under his breath, resting his forehead against the wall. His door opened a little and Fuijin poked her head in, silver hair hanging over her eye patch.   
  
"OK?" she asked questioningly. Seifer nodded his eyes fiery blood streaming unchecked down his fingers. Fuijin tsked and stepped fully into the room grabbing a hold of his arm.   
  
"CURE" she said letting the spell loose into his arm. Cold healing magic chilled him to the bone as the skin closed.   
  
"Fui, what am I going to do" Seifer said heaving a huge sigh. A smile played across Fuijin's face, turning up the pale skin.   
  
"Go get her" Fuijin whispered softly before slinking out of the room. Seifer sat down on the bed staring at the toe of his boot. His head a whirlwind of thought, his soul a raging ocean of emotions. He stood up leaving the apartment with only a simple wave to Raijin and Fuijin sitting at the kitchen table. His feet pounded hard on the sidewalk of Deling City. He was incredibly oblivious to the people around him. Seifer didn't stop walking till he reached the front gate of the Billings Residence. He leaned against the wrought iron scrollwork, staring at the big house in the distance. Lights were lit in every window giving the place a cheery feel. But Seifer knew the evil that lay inside.   
  
  
Suddenly the wailing of an ambulance siren broke his reverie. The gates started swinging open to allow admittance to the speeding ambulance. Seifer rushed in after it, dying to know what was going on. Feet pounding hard, trench coat flailing out behind him, he ran faster then ever before. The ambulance people rushed out, and into the house before he got there. He stood behind the ambulance watching the door. They medical crew rushed out with a stretcher, an oxygen mask over the patients mouth.   
  
  
A police car arrived, the two men in it walking into the house. The stretcher passed Seifer, the shock of golden hair could only be Quistis. The loaded her into the ambulance, leaving the back doors open for a moment. Seifer moved to gaze in at her, standing between the house and the ambulance. How he wanted to charge into the house, gunblade in hand. He would show Castle his toy gun, up close and personal. He gritted his teeth, hand curling around his gunblade. It would be so easy to kill him right now. His gaze shifted from the house to the ambulance and back.   
  
  
Castle could wait Quistis needed him. She was so helpless, and Seifer knew she would be alone at the hospital. He climbed into the ambulance sliding along the bench next to her stretcher. She lay there her skin pale. Her eye was bruised, fresh blood running down her face. Blood ran down the front of her and down her legs, the sleeve of her dress torn. Seifer slowly took her hand into his, biting back the tears. If only he had been her sooner. He could have stopped this all. One of the medical crew stepped into the ambulance eyeing him up and down.   
  
"Who are you?" the man asked. He wore a blue uniform, spots of her blood dashed across it.   
  
"Her brother" Seifer lied. The man nodded sitting down across for him, checking Quistis' pulse and taking her blood pressure. The ambulance doors were closed and their bumpy ride began.   
  
"So, what's your name?" Seifer asked. The former SeeD was dying for a cigarette. A habit he had dropped long ago, that liked to rise up when he was stressed. He opted for tapping his heel, his leg bouncing.   
  
"Perry" the other man said. Seifer nodded, raking a hand through his golden hair. Why couldn't he have gotten to her house five minutes earlier?   
  
"Well, Perry. Will she be all right?" Seifer asked his voice tight.   
  
"Only time will tell, she has more injuries then we can see right now. Her husband said she fell down a flight of stairs," Perry said.   
  
"Doubtful" Seifer said scowling. That just lit another fire in him, how he wanted to string this guy up.   
  
"Mr. Billings is being investigated for domestic violence. He'll probably get off thought. Dirty politicians have the whole police department in their pocket" Perry said.   
  
"He's a politician?" Seifer asked raising an eyebrow. Perry nodded checking Quistis' pulse again.   
  
"Didn't you know he's trying to head up the Deling government. He was to be the next president. Some say he only married her for the political value" Perry said. Seifer took a moment to take this all in, just as the ambulance lurched to a halt.   
  
"Time to go inside" Perry said as the door swung open. The crew of medical people took her from him, in though a back door. Seifer sighed stepping into the waiting room of the hospital. People crowded the place filling chairs; kids sat in the corner playing with a set of dirt plastic toys. He grimaced; Seifer had always hated hospitals. He left his name at the desk if any info came up about Quistis Billings. How he hated coupling her name with the last name of that man. The thought of him just made Seifer scowl. She would not be going back to him after this night. There was no way he would allow that to happen. He sighed and headed down to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee and wait to hear if she would be all right.   
  
  
  
A/N: *smiles contentidly* Sorry to leave you at such a cliff-hanger.   
This is the sixth Seiftis I've written. I was wondering what you guys think I should write next. Should I stick with what I know? Or move on to something else?   
Thank you all so much for your feedback and reviews. I know I'm handling a very serious issue, but it's something that happens. So don't flame me about that ok?   
  
"If Love is a red dress...you'd never catch me in red." Pink, maybe, but not red. -- Glacial Phoenix Mystiara 


	5. Promises

  
  
  
**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·. **Chapter Five** .·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**   
**(¯`'·. **Promises** .·'´¯)**   


  
  
  
  
The hospital around him was all white. To him the world was as black as the coffee resting in the bottom of his Styrofoam cup. Seifer didn't know how long he had been sitting there in the hard plastic chair. Long enough for the coffee to have gotten stone cold. Long enough for most of the people to have cleared out already. The coffee had only served to remind him of Quistis. Of how every morning at the Garden she had ordered coffee black, and had done the crossword puzzle in the back of the paper.   
  
  
  
The countless days he had watched her chew delicately on the end of her pen, thinking. She was everything he had ever wanted, and couldn't have. It was happening all over again. She was unreachable this time, trapped in a marriage of pain and hate. Seifer looked up as a man in a white coat approached him.   
  
"Are you Seifer Almasy?" the man asked his eyes lingering on the identifiable red crosses.   
  
"I think you all ready know the answer to that" Seifer responded fighting the urge to toss he feet up on the table. A smirk of course plastered across his face. The arrogant side of him tended to take over when it came to authority figures.   
  
"You came in with Quistis Billings, correct?" the doctor asked taking a seat across from him. Seifer nodded curtly staring at the clipboard in the man's hand. The doctor took a deep breath before he started in.   
  
"Mrs. Billings is alive, we've managed to stave any eternal bleeding there was" he said. Seifer felt himself breathed for what seemed like the first time since he had been in the hospital. She was alive.   
  
"Did you know that Mrs. Billings was with child" The doctor continued. Seifer's hand curled tighter around the cup.   
  
"No. I didn't" Seifer said his voice tight, breath haggard.   
  
"Unfortunately, her fall down the stairs caused her to miscarriage" the man in the white coat said. Seifer gritted his teeth standing up quickly.   
  
"I think we both know she didn't fall down any stairs. Can I see her now?" Seifer's voice was ice, but there was fire burning in his eyes.   
  
"Yes, she's in room 241" he replied standing up. Seifer turned striding towards the elevator. His coat billowed around him at he stopped short, punching the button with two fingers. He stepped into the elevator, his impatience growing. The second floor was deader then the first; the hum of the fluorescent lights overhead the only noise. He walked along the hall, his footsteps echoing around him. He stopped in front of room 241 and took a deep breath. She was in there, the woman he loved. Seifer stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind him. The room was dimly lit. Quistis lay in the only bed in the room a sheet pulled up over her. She was awake her eyes opened only to slits.   
  
"Seifer" she croaked looking up at him. He forced a grin pulling a chair over to the side of her bed. He sat arranging his trench coat around him.   
  
"Hey there" he said.   
  
"I'm so glad you're here" she whispered a small smile lighting up her haggard face. The gray of the sheets made her look even paler then usual. Bruises covered her face.   
  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he said leaning over to take her hand. Tears welled a bit in her eyes, her bottom lip quivering.   
  
"I lost my baby" she whispered a sob escaping her lips. Seifer felt his heart clench at her soft words. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest one of her hands curling into a little fist around his jacket. He leaned back taking her head in both of his hands.   
  
"Listen to me, Quistis" he said. He stared deep in her azure eyes.   
  
"You are not going back to that man" Seifer stated.   
  
"B-But I love him" Quistis stammered. Seifer's heart felt like it was dying at that instant, her words seared across his heart.   
  
"I love you, Quistis. More then any man can ever love you. I've always loved you" he said the words rolling out of his mouth. He couldn't believe he had finally said it. He had finally told her. Her eyes widened, breath catching in her throat.   
  
"Seifer.. I never knew" she whispered. He shook his head sighing.   
  
"I never let you know, I always hid behind my arrogance," he said. Seifer had never been so truthful with her before. Her blue eyes searched his face.   
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Quistis whispered. He hung his head, shaking it.   
  
"Even if I had told you, would you have noticed me at all?" Seifer asked thinking of the days back at Garden. The only person Quistis' had eyes for back then was Squall.   
  
"You're right, I wouldn't have," she said.   
  
"Why do you let him do this to you?" Seifer asked unable to take his eyes from the bruise marring her face.   
  
"He was drunk, It really was my fault" she whispered.   
  
"NO! Stop making excuses for that man!" Seifer exclaimed standing up, the chair clattering to the tile floor. Quistis cringed back from him, tears springing again in her eyes. Seifer looked down at her, as she whimpered.   
  
"Oh Quistis" he said dropping to his knees beside her. He pulled her to him as she sobbed into his chest.   
  
"I would never, ever hurt you Quistis," he said. She nodded still crying. She looked up at him, eyes full of torment. He pushed a loose hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. She kissed him suddenly, their lips meeting. He melted against her the kiss something he had always dreamed off. He crushed her against his chest never wanting to let her go. She ended the kiss at last her forehead resting against his.   
  
"Seifer" she breathed his name eyes hazy.   
  
"Swear to me Quistis, tomorrow we'll leave this place. We'll leave Deling City forever," he said brushing his lips against hers again. She nodded tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"Say it, Quistis. Promise me" he said.   
  
"I won't go back to him" she whispered. He nodded pulling her into his arms again.   
  
"I'll be back in the morning, I need to get back to my place to pack some things" he said standing up. She nodded snuggling deeper into the pillow. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room, glancing behind him as he shut the door. There was a bounce in his step as he left the hospital. Finally he had told her how she felt, and she had kissed him. Grinning he headed home.   
  
  
  
The air was misty as he walked to the hospital the next morning. There was a dampness in the air threatening rain. The sidewalks were a darker shade of gray from the moisture. He pulled his collar up high his breath spiraling up into mist. He was whistling a happy tune the world seeming brighter to him then ever before.   
  
He carried a bouquet of red roses freshly bought from the merchant in front of his house. He carried a small suitcase in the other hand. Spending the night packing he had gotten very little sleep. Seifer couldn't have slept if he wanted to. His heart was giddy with the possibility of spending his life with Quistis. Maybe someday she would even be Quistis Almasy. He liked the ring to that.   
  
Striding into the hospital he gave the nurse a friendly smile. Something so unlike him it seemed strange. Happiness had never come easily for Seifer Almasy. He hesitated a moment outside her door taking a few deep breaths. He pushed it slowly open leaving his suitcase in the hallway. His whole world ruptured when he saw the empty tidily made bed. Her purse was gone from where it had been sitting the night before. The roses slid from his hand their delicate petals crushing on the hard floor. Shock tore across his soul, tears threatening to come to his eyes. A nurse walked into the room her shoes squeaking on the floor.   
  
"Mrs. Billings check out this morning, on the arm of her husband" the nurse informed him before leaving the room. Seifer turned slowly still in a daze. His hand involuntarily curled around the hilt of his gunblade.   
  
  
  
He ran from the hospital, through the front double glass doors into the pouring rain. He screamed anger at last hitting him. Rain poured down him, soaking him to the bone. Seifer growled and started striding towards the Billing's residence.   
  
"The time has come for Castle Billings to pay for this" Seifer made the promise to the clouds, to the wind, to the rain. A promise to his heart.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"If love is a red dress...hmm...*looks at self in mirror, cringes and adjusts the bust of the dress along with the straps* MAN! This thing is WAY too TIGHT!"   
"If love is a red dress...*scratches the back of her head, confused* Guys...I think I'm colorblind!"   
"If love is a red dress...why do NONE of these gall-derned things FIT ME!?!?" ---- Brazen Angel   
  
"If love is a red dress, I want Seifer to take it off me!" --- Ifalna   
  
"Hey if love really is a red dress, they better have my size :)" --- Jello Ink   
  
"If love is a red dress...i'd be wearing blue everyday" --- Glacial Phoenix Mystiara   
  
If love was a red dress...screw that. Will it make Seifer notice me? --- Lizziechan   
  
If LoVE wAs a ReD DreSS, tHeN Why aM I weArinG JeaNs? --- Einlanzer   
  
A/N: I think about two chapters left on this give or take? I am so amazed at the number of reviews I've gotten on this story. It is now the second highest review count I have.   
  
So thank you all so much for reading!!! Huggles and Glomps and Snuggdles. (Am I too cute sometimes?) :)   
  
OH! and thanks DalPal for the ~Seifer/Quistis/Irvine~ love triangle suggjestion. I've all ready started working on it. Look for it soon :) 


	6. Glass and Blood

  
  
  
**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·. **Chapter Six** .·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**   
**(¯`'·. **Glass and Blood** .·'´¯)**   


  
  
  
  
Seifer peered into the huge bay window of the Billings residence. Amber light flooded the front yard, outlining Seifer. Castle sat on their huge cream couch, a bottle of golden rum in his hands. Quistis was no where to be seen. Seifer popped his neck before taking a deep breath. He leapt crashing through the glass of the window. It tinkled all around him as he landed firmly on the white marble floor of the living room. Glass rested on his shoulders rolling down the length of his trench coat. His gunblade came out quicker then Castle could stand up and turn around.   
  
"Almasy" Castle growled dropping the bottle of rum to the ground adding to the glass.   
  
"It's time to show you my toy gun, Billings" Seifer said smirk spreading across his face. The two men moved at each other, Castle bare handed. Seifer holding his Hyperion straight out. They met Seifer's Hyperion sinking into the larger mans shoulder. Just as Castle's fist connected with the side of Seifer's face. Seifer turned the blade in Castle's shoulder letting loose a bust of magic from the revolver. Then with his free hand he slammed it hard into Castle's eye.   
  
"How do you like being beat on?" Seifer asked the smirk spreading across his face pulling the gunblade out. It was wet with Castle's blood glistening as the rain poured in the window behind them.   
  
"She is nothing but a tool, Almasy. I married her because it would look good to have a little SeeD wife" Castle gave him a cruel smile. This only further fueled Seifer's anger. Pain exploded across his face as Castle hit him again. Gritting his teeth Seifer slashed at him again with the Hyperion. Blood splattered across the cream colored couch.   
  
"Stop!" a voice screamed through out the room. Both men froze turning to look at Quistis who was standing in the door to the room. She was soaking wet, barefooted, her hair plastered to the side of her head.   
  
"Where have you been?" Castle asked demandingly. She only shook her head walking further into the room stepping daintily over the glass shards.   
  
"Why did you leave?" Seifer asked not taking his eyes off of her. She looked up at him her eyes cloudy.   
  
"I had some unfinished business here," Quistis said standing next to him. Seifer looked at her questioningly. She smiled at him showing some of the old Quistis he used to know.   
  
"I'm sorry Castle but I'm leaving you" she said her voice quiet. Seifer felt his heart soar. She was leaving with him after all. Quistis looked up at him and then wrapped on of her hands around his hand holding the gunblade. Seifer frowned questioningly before releasing it to her. She held the Hyperion in both hands the black hilt looking strange in her pale hands.   
  
"What are you doing?" Castle asked backing up from her. She rushed him suddenly the blade meeting with his chest. Castle grunted as Quistis expertly pulled the trigger. He grabbed her by the shoulder, fist meeting face she reeled backward crashing into a huge mirror on the wall. Castle fell with a large thump. The mirror broke under Quistis' weight sending more tinkling glass to the ground along with her.   
  
"Quistis" Seifer said running over to her. She looked up at him tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.   
  
"Finish him Seifer" she whispered weakly. Seifer nodded curtly before rising up to his full height. The wind whipped his bloody trench coat around him sending torrents of rain through the broken window. Seifer stood over Castle and wrapped his hand around the familiar hilt of the Hyperion. His heart pumping he slammed the black blade into Castle's neck, blood pouring from his mouth. Seifer left the gunblade turning to Quistis who was trying to stand up.   
  
"Let me help you" Seifer said softly taking one of her hands. He helped her up, her free hand resting on the wall. The red dress she was wearing was plastered to her skin its long sleeves drooping to the floor. He noticed it then, the blood running down her arms. So much blood. He grabbed her hands turning her wrists up to see a deep gash cut along each arm.   
  
"Oh Quistis" Seifer said. He picked her up her head resting on his shoulder. Her long legs delicately hung over his other arm.   
  
"Why?" Seifer asked quietly looking down into her misty azure eyes.   
  
"I wanted to have some control in my life again" Quistis said her eyes fluttering shut. Seifer shook his head and began to run. He leapt out the window. He ran her long dress plastering itself across his legs. He began to run along the sidewalk, hearing sirens arriving at the Billing's residence behind him. Seifer kept running. Back to the hospital. Back to where maybe they could save her. There was still time. Time to set things right. Time to save the woman he loved.   
  
  
  
He could see the Hospital in the distance. The white building loomed on the horizon clashing with the gray sky. He was crossing the intersection, stopped suddenly by a police car screeching to a halt in front of him. Another behind him, two at the sides. They had him boxed in. He was so close; he could see the yellow lights of the hospital through its double doors.   
  
"Freeze!" One of the officers shouted getting out of the car. He heard the cocking of guns all around him.   
  
"She needs medical attention, NOW" Seifer shouted wishing he hadn't hastily left his Hyperion back in Castle's throat. One of the cops moved forward, he was still holding his gun out at Seifer. The cop's eyes widened when he noticed the blood dripping down her arms.   
  
"Let me have Mrs. Billings, I'll take her in" The police office said holstering his gun. Seifer nodded curtly handing Quistis over to the man. The officer ran into the hospital. Rain still poured, plastering the trench coat to his body. He didn't feel the cold of the rain. There was just an icy feeling deep in his stomach.   
  
"Hands in the air!" Another cop shouted at the moved in on him. The flashing lights left trails in his vision as he slowly put his hands in the air.   
  
"On your knees!" the same voice said. Seifer dropped slowly to his knees, skin grinding into the hard asphalt of the street.   
  
"Now place your hands behind your head," the office said as the moved in even closer. A silver gun was in his face, the streetlights glinting off of it.   
  
His hands were grabbed, cuffs slammed around his wrists. Seifer was yanked to his feet the metal biting into his wrists. Hands checked his pockets patting down the soaking wet cloths.   
  
"He's unarmed," a gruff voice said from behind him.   
  
"Of course he is, we found his weapon back at the house" the cop who was holding the gun said. The cop that seemed to be in change nodded, glancing over at the hospital. They shoved him along, towards one of the squad cars.   
  
"Seifer Almasy, you're under arrest for the murder of Castle Billing's" The officer said reading him his rights. The back door was opened and a hand pushed him firmly down into the back seat of the car.   
  
  
  
Seifer was defeated. All he wanted was to help the woman he loved. If only he had brought his Hyperion he could have blazed through all these cops. They were speaking as they slid into to front seats. His eyes never left the white silhouette of the hospital. He didn't hear anything that was going on around him. The world was silent.   
  
  
  
All he knew was that Quistis was in there. Alone and bleeding her life away.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that was exciting. Or at least I hope it was! Unexpected twist? You like? :) 


	7. Cell

  
  
  
**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·. **Chapter Seven** .·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**   
**(¯`'·. **Cell** .·'´¯)**   


  
  
  
  
Seifer Almasy had never been so humiliated in his life. He was standing in front of a police camera holding a little placard his name spelled out in white letters. There was an officer taping a number to the back of his trench coat.   
  
"What's that for?" Seifer asked with a growl.   
  
"To keep track of you, Once you in here you don't have a name anymore. You are a number to us that's all" The office said giving him a smirk back. Seifer's mouth turned down in a scowl, and he brought his fist right across the police officer's jaw. The officer fell to the ground three more rushing into the room.   
  
"Cuff him" the largest one said, as the other two tackled Seifer. He fought against them swinging his fist, busting open one of his knuckles on their face. The large man came at him then swinging a black billy club. There was a loud crack at it connected with the space right above his left eyebrow. It split open almost immediately flooding his eye with blood. They snapped handcuffs onto him again while he was dazed. Seifer stood there his anger fuming as they snapped about five pictures of him from all angles. When it was over the pushed him down a dank hallway passed about fifteen cells. All were full of dirty looking people, most soaked to the bone.   
  
  
  
One of them removed his handcuffs. The blood was pouring down his face leaving little speckles on his lapel. The police officers tossed him in a small gray holding cell. Luckily they weren't stupid enough to put him with anyone else. The walls were cinder blocks and couldn't hold the heat in. A small bed sat against one wall and a hole in the ground for sanitary purposes sat in the opposite corner.   
  
  
  
Seifer turned to look at them his infamous smirk growing across his face. He reached up behind him tearing the number off his back. He crumpled it into a ball before dropping it to the floor. Seifer Almasy had more pride then to let himself be referred to as a number.   
  
"You'll pay for that" the one said who Seifer had punched in the face. Seifer threw his head back and chuckled. The officer left stomping down the hallway angrily.   
  
  
  
He looked up through the bars when he saw a man in an expensive business suite walk up.   
  
"Hello I'm Xavier March. I'm your attorney" the suite said handing him a cream-colored business card through the bars. Seifer took it then let it flutter to the ground with a skeptical look.   
  
"Well, you've got an open and shut case. I killed Castle Billings. And I just happen to be in love with his wife. So there's your motive. Oh did I mention that I conveniently left the murder weapon in his neck?" Seifer said with a great roll of his eyes. The attorney chuckled and grabbed a chair from near by.   
  
"I see what they say about you is right" March said making himself comfortable.   
  
"And what would that be?" Seifer said rising an eyebrow.   
  
"You're quite the rebel, all ready roughed up a few officers this morning" March replied opening his dark brown briefcase.   
  
"Never mind that now. Tell me really why you killed Castle Billings" The lawyer said pulling out a yellow pad of paper.   
  
"He beat the shit out of his wife. Any man should die for that" Seifer said his voice practically a growl. March nodded making some comments on his notepad.   
  
"You'd think the world would be a happier place with him dead. Obviously the police don't think so" Seifer continued gesturing at his surroundings. Blood rained down from his hand where he has split his knuckle earlier.   
  
"Well one of Billings' friend is a well paid attorney. He isn't going to let this go easily" March said standing up. Seifer stood up with him as well.   
  
"Leaving all ready?" Seifer asked.   
  
"I'm going to go find out how many times Quistis Billings has been in the hospital since their marriage" March said. Seifer smirked at him and watched him leave.   
  
  
  
Awhile later he got his second visitor. She was a vision in a red dress with a plastic red trench coat over it. Her hands were clasped around a red umbrella. Her eyes looked at him through a pair of dark sunglasses. It seemed like forever that she just stood there staring at him. He was not able to take his eyes from her. Then he noticed a guard was standing beside her carrying a white first aid kit.   
  
"You're ok!" Seifer exclaimed getting to his feet noticing the bandages wrapped around her wrists. His heart lept for joy just to know that she was alive. She smiled a little at him nodding. The guard cleared his throat taking a key out of his pocket. He opened the call slowly allowing her in, setting the first aid kit just inside the door.   
  
"You need anything Mrs. Billings, I'm right at the end of my hall with my revolver" The officer said.   
  
"Thank you, Kadar. I'll keep that in mind" Quistis said giving him her best award-winning smile.   
  
"What happened to you?" she asked eyeing the wound above his eyebrow.   
  
"Oh my face got in a disagreement with one of the guards billy club" Seifer said with a smirk.   
  
"Your fist too?" she said raising her eyebrows.   
  
"Well I wasn't going down without a fight" he said.   
  
"Same old Seifer" she grinned sitting down next to him on the bed. She opened the first aid kit and began expertly to clean the wound.   
  
"I'm sorry about all this Seifer," she said. He nodded raking a hand through his hair.   
  
"I did what I had to Quistis" he replied watching her movements. He tried not to wince as she applied ointment.   
  
"Your trial has all ready been set, It's tomorrow" Quistis told him sifting her position to bandage his knuckle. What a bad time it was for Seifer to notice her long legs and the way she crossed them. He shook his head trying to clear the inappropriate thoughts.   
  
"Will you be there?" He asked.   
  
"Of course, I'm a key witness" Quistis said softly looking down at the floor. The water was dripping from her umbrella creating a small puddle on the tile.   
  
"Against me?" Seifer said angry standing up. She nodded a little looking up to meet his piercing emerald eyes.   
  
"I have to! If I don't I could go to jail" she exclaimed.   
  
"You were there, you know why I did it! I did it for you! I love you!" he said starting to pace along the short cell. She stood up her heels clicking on the ground.   
  
"I'll do anything I can to set you free Seifer" she said resting her hands on the painted dull bars. He walked over to her touching her hand lightly.   
  
"Why do you always were red?" he asked suddenly looking up into her shimmering sapphire eyes. She took a shaky breath her shoulders slumping a bit.   
  
"It hides the blood better" she said her voice barley above a whisper. Seifer cringed visibly.   
  
"I swear Quistis, when this is all over. We'll leave this place, and you can wear any color you want. You can prance around in a pair of yellow panties for all I care. Just leave this place with me" he said gripping her hand. She smiled a little at his joke.   
  
"Let's just take things one step at a time" she said brushing his cheek with her lips. He grinned at her as she stepped back a bit.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Seifer didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to stay there forever.   
  
"Kadar" she called to the officer, who appeared a second later rifle in hand. The officer opened the door, Quistis handing the first aid kit to him. She glanced over her shoulder at Seifer resting a hand on one of the bars.   
  
"Good luck tomorrow" she said leaving.   
  
  
  
He was alone in the cell once again. He dropped down onto the bed putting his hands behind his head. A person could go crazy with nothing to look at but the four gray walls.   
  
  
  
He stared up at the cracking ceiling thinking only of her. The places they could go if they just made it through this. Where would they go? Balamb, no it was too close to their old home. Timber? No there were too many memories of his summer with Rinoa. They were leaving Deling, he knew that for sure. Maybe Dollet, she had always liked the ocean.   
  
  
  
Childhood memories of the beach and the waves filled his mind. Everything had been so easy then. They knew their place in life. Fun and laughter that was what life was all about. Seifer took a deep breath deciding to get to sleep. It was the memories of the sound of the ocean that carried him to a deep slumber.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
A/N: Phew that was a hard chapter for me to write! I hope it isn't boring after the last one was so exciting!   
  
If love is a red dress,then both guys and girls would wear it.....crossdressers!!! -- Jacks   
  
If love is a red dress, I need some black lacy underwear to go with it!! -- seiferfetish   
  
If love is a red dress...oh dear. *holds dress up* I think the red dye came out in the wash.-- Glacial Phoenix Mystiara   
  
If love is a red dress... no wonder my closet is filled with black pants!!!!! -- Ifalna   
  
If love is a red dress, then I want shoes to match! -- Akira Aarons 


	8. Trial

  
  
  
**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·. **Chapter Eight** .·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**   
**(¯`'·. **Trial** .·'´¯)**   


  
  
  
  
Seifer did the best to smooth out the wrinkles of his trench coat before stepping into the courtroom. It was full of people, talking amongst each other. A lawyer stood on the prosecuting side, wearing a prissy blue suit. His lawyer Xavier sat at a table across the way dressed in a refined gray suit shuffling through paper. The police officers led Seifer down the isle, sitting him down next to Xavier.   
  
"The court is all in an uproar," Xavier said leaning over a bit to talk to Seifer.   
  
"Why?" Seifer asked glancing up at the black robed judge who sat at the head of the room.   
  
"Quistis Bi- Trepe, officially retook her old name last night, and hasn't been seen since" Xavier answered. Seifer felt his heart clatter to the floor like it was a ball of solid lead.   
  
"Do you think she left town?" Seifer has in a rushed voice. Xavier only shrugged his shoulder's pointing as the jury was brought into the room. Seifer was tempted to groan out loud. Every single one of them was a Deling City citizen. The one place where it seemed everyone hated him. The place where his pronounced rein of terror began. He was all ready condemned.   
  
"The court will now come to order, the honorable judge Tarnin Blackwater presiding" the bailiff shouted. The judge looked up and met Seifer's eyes before he banged the gavel on his little platform.   
  
"Mr. Ducti, you may began your opening statement" the judge said motioning to the lawyer in the blue suit. Ducti stepped out form behind his desk and looked at the judge then at the jury.   
  
"I am here to prove to you today, that Seifer Almasy is indeed guilty of murder in the first degree. I plan to prove this you with evidence and a motive. We have the murder weapon, the defendant's own gunblade that was left in Castle Billings' neck. We have the motive; Seifer Almasy was indeed in love with Billings' wife! So I would hope that you pay attention to these facts, and keep an open mind" Ducti said finishing with a huge glistening smile. Oh this guy is good; Seifer thought forking a hand through his hair. He gazed around the room praying that Quistis would show up. Xavier stood up straightening his suit a bit before turning to the jury.   
  
"Seifer Almasy is innocent. If you find that he did kill Castle Billings I hope you see that he did it in self-defense. Self-defense of the woman he loved. We will proof that Billings' beat his wife on numerous times, and almost killed her as well. Who would the wife turn to but a man who she had known since childhood? I hope that you will not let the past cloud your judgement" Xavier said bowing a bit at the end before sitting back down.   
  
"Prosecutor, you can send up your first witness now" the judge said. Ducti stood up clearing his throat.   
  
"I call Seifer Almasy to the stand" Ducti said looking over at him with a cruel smile. Seifer smirked back at him standing up. He walked up to the witness stand the bailiff coming in front of him.   
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you Hyne?" the bailiff asked.   
  
"I do" Seifer said.   
  
"You may be seated" the judge said. Seifer sat down looking out at the courtroom. There was still no Quistis. How could she do this to him? He spotted Fuijin and Raijun sitting in the back, both looking enraged. He smiled a bit at that, once a posse always a posse.   
  
"Mr. Almasy" Ducti broke his thoughts, "are you indeed in love with Quistis Billings?"   
  
"Trepe" Seifer shot back.   
  
"Excuse me?" Ducti asked.   
  
"Quistis Trepe. Her name is Quistis Trepe, and yes I do love her" Seifer said in a steely voice locking eyes with Ducti.   
  
"Is it true that you were indeed having an affair with Ms. Trepe" Ducti said his voice dripping with sarcasm in the last two words.   
  
"No" Seifer answered shortly.   
  
"Then how do you explain these pictures?" Ducti said holding up a stack of black and white stills. He walked over to the judge and handed him copies of each picture. Ducti laid two pictures out in front of Seifer. One was of him and Quistis at the club on the night they had first met again. The other was of him sitting beside her hospital bed, their lips touching in a soft kiss.   
  
"A kiss is considered an affair now?" Seifer said growling. Ducti laughed shaking his head.   
  
"And this," Ducti picked up a his Hyperion, sheathed in plastic, "is yours correct?"   
  
"Yes" Seifer said.   
  
"Did you leave it in Castle Billings' neck after you killed him?" Ducti asked.   
  
"I did, but I only left it there because his wife-"   
  
"No further questions, your honor" Ducti said cutting him off. Ducti sat down grinning cockily at Seifer. Seifer wanted to jump over the railing in front of him and beat his head in.   
  
"Seifer, How long would you say you have known Ms. Trepe" Xavier March asked softly calling attention to him.   
  
"All my life, we stayed at the same orphanage as kids" Seifer replied.   
  
"When you met her in Deling, did you discover anything strange about her now?"   
  
"She was married, to Castle Billings" Seifer said his voice sharp.   
  
"She called you to meet her one day, at a café?"   
  
"Yeah, I met her there only to discover that she had a huge black eye" Seifer said feeling the anger rise in her again.   
  
"Then is it true that a few days later she ended up in the hospital?" Xavier asked.   
  
"Yes, he beat her close to death" Seifer said clenching his hands into fists.   
  
"Why did you leave your Hyperion in his neck?" Xavier asked.   
  
"Quistis was bleeding to death" Seifer said softly.   
  
"No further questions, your honor" Xavier said sitting back down.   
  
"You may step down, Mr. Almasy" the judge said. Seifer stood up and strode across the room back to his seat. His green eyes never left the back door.   
  
"Any more witnesses, Mr. Ducti?" Judge Blackwater said looking at the attorney.   
  
"My other Witness has not appeared, I'd like to motion that I may open the witness stand back up when she does arrive" Ducti said from behind his little table.   
  
"Motion granted, Mr. March call your first witness" the judge said as Xavier stood up.   
  
"I'd like to call Edea Kramer to the stand" a tremor of excitement went through the crowd as the back door opened emitting the former sorceress.   
  
"Objection," Ducti said hopping to his feet "I see no way that this witness is involved in this case at all"   
  
"I only wish to prove Mr. Almasy's moral character" Xavier cut in as Edea was getting sworn in.   
  
"Overruled, Ducti. I'd like to hear what Mrs. Kramer has to say" The judge said turning to look at Edea.   
  
"Matron" Seifer mouthed smiling at her. If there were anyone he was expecting to come to his rescue it wouldn't be her. Edea smiled her kind motherly smile at her nodding a bit.   
  
"Mrs. Kramer, did you run the orphanage that both Seifer and Quistis attended?" Xavier asked.   
  
"Yes I did" Edea answered.   
  
"And how would you say Seifer behaved?"   
  
"He was a bully at times, but deep down he was always a knight" Edea said.   
  
"Is that why you chose him to be yours" Ducti shouted standing up. The crowd went into chaos then, shuffling feet and loud talking.   
  
"Mr. Ducti, Neither Mrs. Kramer, no Mr. Almasy are on trial for their crimes during the War. They have both been tried and found innocent. I would hope that you would keep that in mind" the judge growled his eyes flashing in anger.   
  
"No further question, your honor" Xavier said. He sat down next to Seifer and grinned at him.   
  
"What did that accomplish?" Seifer asked in an angry hush tone.   
  
"Proof of your innocence before, from the judge's own mouth" Xavier said grinning.   
  
"Any questions for this witness?" the judge said looking at Ducti with a warning glare.   
  
"No questions, your honor" Ducti growled not bothering to stand up. Xavier couldn't help but flash a grin at the other attorney.   
  
"Any further witnesses?" the judge asked looking at Xavier.   
  
"He has one" a strong female voice came from the back of the room. Seifer's heart leapt back in to his cheat as he hopped to his feet. Quistis stood there like an avenging angel, in her peach battle gear. Her save the Queen was coiled at her side. She indeed was ready to go into battle.   
  
"I- I call Quistis Trepe to the stand" Xavier March said stumbling over his own words.   
  
"This is an outrage, Quistis Trepe is my witness!" Ducti said hopping to his feet.   
  
"No, Quistis Billings was your witness. Quistis Billings has died" Quistis said striding up the isle of the courtroom. She was so beautiful to Seifer her hair back in its old style, blue eyes sparkling.   
  
"Let the woman testify!" one of the people shouted in the ground. Which then set loose a spree of shouting and yelling all to be ended by the loud bang of a gavel.   
  
"Ms. Trepe, please take the stand" Judge Blackwater said when it was quiet at last. Quistis nodded walking to the box and taking a seat after she was quickly sworn in. Xavier March cleared his throat, loosing the collar on his shirt a bit.   
  
"Quistis, Tell us of your life with Castle Billings" Xavier said at last the court room deathly silent. Quistis' eyes met Seifer's from across the room, and she smiled a bit. She took a deep breath and began to speak.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Boy that chapter was long, and boring. Sorry! I tried to get through all the pomp as fast as I could. Stay tuned for more angst! :D   
  
If love is a red dress, can I return it within two weeks if it shreds? -- Jello Ink   
  
If love is a red dress, mine got put out with the trash along with last week's moldy cat food. -- Corwin Denethor   
  
If love is a red dress...no wonder I don't have a boyfriend...! -- Lizziechan, a.k.a. Houoji   
  
If love is a red Dress, then I want it low cut -- Dragoness Eve   
  
If love is a red dress,then why do i start wearin' them...nah -- Man Eating Turkies Are trying To eat me   
  
If love is a red dress... nah... I'd wear all black leather (like Squall!) -- Einlanzer   
  
If love is a red dress, then I'd wear it everyday (if only I could find it in the laundry ^^')!!! , If love is a red dress, no wonder Julia wore it every time Laguna was around!" , If love is a red dress, I understand why so many divorcee-to-be wear white on their wedding day! , If love is a red dress, Quistis sure looks good in it! -- BikoNeko   
  
If love is a red dress....could you have seifer waiting for me in a hotel room to take it off me -- Ling-San   
  
  
  



	9. Memories

A/N: Warning: Angst Ahead.... 

  
  
  
**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·. **Chapter Nine** .·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**   
**(¯`'·. **Memories** .·'´¯)**   


  
  
  
  
"I was very lonely at Balamb after the war. Since I was no longer an Instructor the days of my life began to become like watching the same scene over and over. It was dull, lifeless and I became a recluse. One day Selphie's friends from Trabia came to visit, Castle Billings was with those friends"   
  
  
"Immediately Selphie provoked me to go on a double date with her. Castle was my partner on that date. He was so sweet, and caring unlike any other man I had ever know. He showered affections down on me, compliments rolling off his sweet tongue. We became a couple, going everywhere together. After a few months he dropped out of SeeD and asked me to marry him"   
  
  
"I had never done anything impulsive in my life. The urge to shuck of my tight instructor demeanor and my military school life was too much for me to handle. So I accepted leaving behind all the friends, and all the family I had ever known. We moved to Deling, into his huge mansion of dreams"   
  
  
"We went on for months, the picture of a happy couple. We were happy really. Happy together and completely in love. One night he came home late and I was angry because he hadn't called. We got into our first real fight him storming around the bedroom. He picked up a crystal music box that Matron had given me before I left for the Garden. It was one of my most cherished possessions. He took the small crystal box and smashed it right into the side of my head"   
  
  
"When I came around I was lying in bed, bandaged a pile of roses left next to me. I wrote it off to him being drunk, I should have left at that instant. I should have run back to the Garden, back to my friends. Back to those that cared. I was blinded by what I thought was love. Till death to you part, the marriage vows say"   
  
  
"I took a job at a school teaching first graders. They were very impressed with my background teaching in SeeD. I loved my job being surrounded by all those kids all the time. It was a dream for me. I was teaching again. Something I had been aspiring to do since the war. It was what I had always wanted to do"   
  
  
"I was hit hard when that dream was shattered as well. One morning before we both left for work I brought the idea up to Castle of having children. It's funny how the idea sent him into a rampage throwing a crystal vase across the wall. He actually hit me with his fist that time. I didn't bruise but bled from my mouth, for so long that I was late to work. When I got there people kept staring at me. It was at lunch standing in the bathroom when I noticed the large red blood splat on the lapel of my white suit coat. I was appalled, embarrassed, horrified, and scared all at once"   
  
  
"That was the first time the police were called on Castle. It was also the time he broke my ribs. I was standing in the bathroom after my nightly shower when he came in. He reached out and stroked my hair a bit, a thoughtful look in his dark eyes. The he grabbed my hair pulling his face close to mine. He hissed curse words at me warning me never to tell anyone what went on in his house"   
  
  
"He hit me, square across the jaw pain racking through me. I tried to back away from him, kicking and screaming. He shoved me down to the floor and sat on my chest pulling a sleek silver revolver from his boot. He forced my mouth open placing it between my lips. It seemed like an eternity that he stood there holding that gun in my mouth. Forever his threats rolled through my head"   
  
  
"When he at last stood up he purposely placed his knee on my ribs leaning into me. I felt it snap, more pain. I was so afraid to move afraid I would burst a lung. Afraid of causing more pain to myself. Afraid to face him. Afraid of life"   
  
  
"Things were beyond my control at that point. I lost part of myself the night I refused his lust. The night he wouldn't take no for an answer. The night he first sent me to the hospital. The doctors knew of course, but who was going to say something against the glorious Castle Billings. My life became on of terror, of seclusion"   
  
  
"He brought other women to the house, making me stay downstairs while he did things with them in our bed. If I didn't comply, then he beat me. I was his totally and completely"   
  
  
"Dark sunglasses and red cloths became my friends. I learned better ways of hiding my marks he left. He wa- " Quistis was cut off by Ducti abruptly standing up and screaming.   
  
  
"Objection your honor, this is all hearsay! How do we know she's not lying!" Ducti said to the judge pointing a finger at Quistis.   
  
  
"Lying?" Quistis said before the judge could answer. She stood up slowly her hand resting on her whip. Suddenly she unzipped her long pink over shirt casting unto the seat behind her. She stood there in her maroon tube top, staring defiantly at Ducti. She turned around revealing her back that was covered with half-healed cuts.   
  
  
"Castle Billings, did this to me. The night after I saw Seifer again for the first time. He took a butcher knife to my back, after tying me down" she turned and sat back down carefully looking at the silent court.   
  
  
"Continue, Ms. Trepe" the judge said.   
  
  
"When I first met Seifer again he was my salvation. A familiar face in a world full of horrid masks. He was like a golden angel stepped right down from heaven to save me. My prayers were answered. Only Castle found out I had seen him. Of course he was angry. He was angry that I had gone to that club at all. And I paid for it. I'm still paying for it with the pain he left me.   
  
  
It was about a week before I dared to talk to Seifer again. I agreed to meet him, thinking that Castle would be at work. No, I could never have been so lucky. Castle found me and dragged me home. I was his doll, no one was to touch me but him. His slave, his prisoner of pain. That was when he beat me to the point of miscarriage. I lost my baby, one I probably would have hated because it would have been his"   
  
  
"Seifer was at the hospital. I promised to go away with him. But Castle arrived the next say and practically drug me out. He lectured me out embarrassing him, about making the cops question him. So I was taken back to his house of misery. I was crazy with fear as he stood yelling at me. So I went upstairs leaving him alone. I stepped into the bathroom, and took a pink razor to my arms"   
  
  
"I just watched myself bleed, it splattering on the white tile floor. Then I heard gunblade noise downstairs. So my angel had appeared again. This time there was no saving to be done. I was dead. Castle would be dead. If Seifer hadn't killed him that night, I would have"   
  
  
"I awoke in the hospital. Surrounded by nurses and doctors I had seen on countless occasions. They had saved me. I was Quistis Trepe once again"   
  
  
"Love is not just the meeting of two hearts, it is the bleeding of two lives. I bleed for Castle Billings, but he never bled for me until the night I asked Seifer to make him bleed" Quistis finished her cerulean eyes misting over with tears. The whole courtroom was silent except for the clock ticking on the far wall. Seifer stared at her, sadness shaking him to the core.   
  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Trepe. You may step down. We shall take a short recess now for the jury to convene and make their decision" the judge said standing up slowly his black robes falling around him in graceful black waterfalls. Quistis walked over to Seifer taking his gloved hand into hers. Together they watched as the jury left the room.   
  
  
Together they waited the decision that would change both of their fates, forever.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
A/N: I thought for while making this the last chapy, and leaving it there. But then I realized I prolly would be tied down and not allowed to eat or sleep till I wrote more. So the next update I make will be the last :(   
  
  
On to the Quotes!   
  
If love is a red dress, someone spilt permanant ink on mine. It's ruined. -- Glacial Phoenix Mystiara (When are you gonna write another Seiftis?)   
  
If Love is a Red Dress... then I gtg! *runs to the nearest mall to buy one* ^_^ -- grrl gamer (NEXT CHAPTER OF INFATUATED SOULS, now before I tie you down :D)   
  
If love is a red dress...dammit I'm a red head, I look horrid in red! Can't I dye it green, or maybe blue? -- Shandrith (Hi Loyd!!)   
  
If love was a red dress...oh, darnit, what was I gonne say...?   
If love was a red dress, why the hell am I wearing jeans right now?!   
If love was a red dress...I hope Quistis wears red forever and ever. Lizziechan, a.k.a. Houoji (OMG I love you so much, thank you so much for reviewing like ALL of my stories!!)   
  
If love is a red dress, do we get to see Seifer in one too?   
If love is a red dress, someone call the fashion police, 'cause red is *not* my color! debuchan (Fashion police bad!:)   
  
If love is a red dress, then the guys at my school like blue. -- Hotaru9 (Boys suck :P)   
  
If love was a red dress, I'll never get to wear one.. ;_; -- Sad-Dream (You'll have your own red dress one day!)   
  
  
  
Not a red dress quote but funny none the less...   
  
ya im too fat for a red dress anyway.. i dont like ducti...it sounds like duct tape...lmfao...i would like to duct tape his mouth! gr... --seyenaidni   
  
  
More thanks to Jacks, for reading this before I posted it. And to Mike for readin' it and likin' it :D 


	10. Verdict

  
  
  
**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·. **Chapter Ten** .·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**   
**(¯`'·. **Verdict** .·'´¯)**   


  
  
  
  
The anticipation was as thick as a swarm of bees. Almost palpable like a metal wall. Even the judge looked a little nervous constantly shuffling the papers in front of him. Ducti glared at Quistis and Seifer, his eyes burning. Seifer could feel his hands sweating, his heart thumping in his chest. Quistis sat next to him looking calm, cool, and collected. The clock rang in his ears, the crowd murmuring behind him. Both Raijun and Fuijun had all ready come up to wish him luck before sitting back down. Seifer sighed reaching over and lacing his fingers through hers. She smiled a bit before turning her attention to the small jury room door as it was opening.   
  
  
At last the jury filled back in the room, their faces blank. A hush fell over the courtroom; Seifer took a deep breath.   
  
  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.   
  
  
"We have" a short bald man said standing up.   
  
  
"What is your verdict?" the judge said. Butterflies rolled in Seifer's stomach.   
  
  
"We find Seifer Almasy guilty, on the charge of murder in the first degree" the short man said.   
  
  
Chaos.   
  
  
People in the crowd shouting, Ducti cheering. Quistis bursting into tears. Xavier standing up and yelling at the juror. All Seifer could do was sit there and stare at his black gloved hands. It was all so unbelievable. Suddenly the loud banging of the judge's gavel rang through out the courtroom.   
  
  
"Everyone out! Out of my courtroom. Everyone but Almasy, and Ms. Trepe" the judge shouted rising to his feet.   
  
  
"But- " Ducti started to say before he was cut off by a look from the judge. The courtroom cleared out quickly, leaving a dumbstruck Seifer and Quistis sitting in front of the judge.   
  
  
"The jury's ruling will stand. But I am the one that deals the punishment. Most people die in Deling for murder. I believe that all thought you did do it, there was more then enough reason too," the judge said.   
  
  
"You're letting me go?" Seifer asked cocking an eyebrow.   
  
  
"Unfortunately I can't let you go with out some kind of punishment," the judge said. Quistis reached over and grabbed Seifer's hand their gloves meeting.   
  
  
"What's going to happen to him?" Quistis asked her voice fearful.   
  
  
"Seifer Almasy, you are hereby banished from Deling City. That is the best I can do. If you set your foot here again, what they will do to you is out of my control. You have till tomorrow evening" the judge proclaimed giving them a small smile.   
  
  
"Thank you judge" Seifer said returning the smile while he stood up.   
  
  
"Now, Ms. Trepe. I have been assigned to Castle Billings' will. It seems he left it all to you" The judge said pushing a ream of papers at her. Her hands shook her she picked them up half in a daze.   
  
  
"Thank you" she said her voice shaking a bit. The judge nodded and left the room leaving the two of them standing alone in the courtroom.   
  
  
"Quistis" Seifer said softly taking the papers from her hands.   
  
  
"Yeah?" she said watching as he set them down on the table behind him.   
  
  
"Thank you for coming here today, and saving me" he said reaching out to grasp her hand.   
  
  
"I realized that Castle made me weak, that I needed to be strong again. That I needed to prove it to myself, and to you that I was still the same Quistis" she said placing her hand within his.   
  
  
"Yes, you are still the same Quistis that used to yell at me from the front of the classroom" he said flashing her his cocky smirk.   
  
  
"Oh and you're the same Seifer Almasy that somehow managed to slip spitting toads into my bed, in my dorm" she said with a sly smile.   
  
  
"Me? Would I do something like that?" he said feigning innocence.   
  
  
"Of course you would" she said stepping closer to him his heat washing over her. She could smell him, taste his breath.   
  
  
"You said I was your angel, does that mean you my Knight" he asked smirk playing on his face.   
  
  
"Knight Quistis, I kind of like that. But I think I need a few more belts, and a gunblade of course" she said smiling at him. He threw his head back and laughed feeling free at last. She laughed with him, smile spread across her face. They fit so well together laughing.   
  
  
"I love you, Quistis" he said softly before covering her heart shaped lips with his own. She pulled away remaining in his arms, to run her hand through his soft blond hair.   
  
  
"I love you too, Seifer" she said reining him in for another kiss. He pulled away this time his heart giddy, stomach doing jumps. At last, she loved him! Finally he had what he had always dreamed of. Quistis Trepe was his at last. After all they had been through he had saved her at last.   
  
  
"Do me one last favor, Mr. Almasy" she said.   
  
  
"Anything" he said.   
  
  
"Take me away from this city full of bad memories" she whispered. He nodded lifting her up for another kiss, fingers intertwined around hers.   
  


  
**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·. **~Fin~** .·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**


	11. Treasure

  
  
  
**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·. **Epilogue** .·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**   
**(¯`'·. **Treasure** .·'´¯)**   


  
  
  
  
Seifer stepped away form the ticket booth at the train station. The wind whipped his coat around his legs as he looked around for Quistis. They were in the Timber train station on their way to buy their first house in Dollet. They are more then enough money left from Castle Billings' accounts all over the world to fun them for the rest of their lives. He spotted her at last, standing next to a huge sign.   
  
  
She wore a long flowing white dress, the swooped to the ground. A white hat was perched on her golden locks that trailed down her shoulders.   
  
  
"Hello my knight" he said softly into her ear. She laughed a bit turning to look at him with joyful eyes.   
  
  
"Did you get the tickets?" she asked kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth.   
  
  
"I did," he said.   
  
  
"Good" she said nodding her head slightly. His heart swept up in the joy of them being together. He looked at her and took a deep breath.   
  
  
"Marry me" he said suddenly taken by the impulse.   
  
  
"What?" she asked raising both eyebrows?   
  
  
"Marry me!" he exclaimed again throwing his arms around her. Tears began to roll from her eyes; the purse she was carrying dropped the cement.   
  
  
"What is it?" he asked taking her face into both of his hands.   
  
  
"Don't ever hurt me, Seifer" she said her voice very small.   
  
  
"Oh Quistis" he said hugging her again, tightly almost crushingly. He pulled back staring into her eyes with a fierce intensity.   
  
  
"I will treat like my greatest treasure, because that is exactly what you are" he said to her, the tears rolling more freely at his words.   
  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed kissing him unashamedly in the middle of the train station. He kissed whirling her around, her white hat fluttering to the ground.   
  
  
"You have everything, what could a poor man like me give you?" he whispered into her ear. As her feet were set back on the ground she looked up at him with and impish smile and replied   
  
  
"A little girl"   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Wow! It's at last over. I really enjoyed writing this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it.   
  
A lot of emotion went into this, I'm so glad that people read this at all.   
  
  
Thank you everyone so muchfor all of your wonderful reviews!!!!!   
  
  
p.s. I've also started a Seiftis msg board, please come and join!   
http://pub18.ezboard.com/bseiftisforever 


	12. Chapter 6 Excerpt, Escape

A/N: This fits between chapters 5 and 6. This is dedicated to everyone out there who has ever found light and life in love. 

  
  
  
**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·. **Chapter 6 Excerpt** .·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)**   
**(¯`'·. **Escape** .·'´¯)**   


  
  
  
  
She stood in the rain, letting the water splash on her skin. It drove against her skin, turning it pale and clammy. She was so very cold, her teeth chattering. Her body was shaking. But she could hardly feel that cold; finally Quistis had found an escape.   
  
It was a kitchen knife. It was simple and shiny with a black wooden handle. One she had used many times to make dinner for her and her husband.   
  
A dinning room table she had sat at many times, imaging a family. A home, a life with a man she loved. A man who loved her back. One that didn't see her as simply a toy to be used and tossed aside. A real man, not the man she had married.   
  
This was a decision she could never take back.   
  
To marry him had locked her forever in a gilded cage. A cage with only one key, the tides had turned. At first Castle had been an escape, now she needed an escape from him.   
  
Quistis wasn't sure if she ever loved him, really. How could she love someone who hurt her so much? How could she love someone who had made her long for the pain? It was the pain that drowned out the numbing sensation in her heart. Still she wanted to make him happy, even though their entire marriage had been a fraud.   
  
Always trying to make him happy. Running around on broken glass picking up after him. Lying for him, doing anything he wanted. All she wanted was to be happy.   
  
She was tired of making excuses for him. Tired of blaming it all on herself. Seifer had shown her that she could be free. Through him she had found her escape, she only hoped that he wouldn't be too angry.   
  
After tonight Castle would never hurt her again.   
  
After Ultimicia she was never the same. Time Compression had changed them all, drawing her further into her loneliness. She had lost herself in the swirling colors and the glass bubbles. Who was she anyway? A SeeD for hire? Or simply a lost golden haired girl screaming for help. She no longer knew herself, no longer knew what kind of soul lay inside her.   
  
She was so different from all of them. No one ever saw, no one ever noticed. Constantly alone in a room full of people. No one ever wanted to listen, no one ever seemed to want to help. She cried out to them, calling to someone to come rescue her. Clutching on to her last shred of self-being she agreed to marry Castle.   
  
Seifer had asked why she married him. The answer made sense to her; she wanted to feel desired. After Squall had turned her down, she felt like she was drifting lost at sea. Castle was a life raft, one that would take her away from the Garden. The bad memories and the friends that had seemed to abandon her when she needed them the most.   
  
Away from the greed that was corrupting the youth. Garden was all about money, Cid selling their services to the highest bidder. It made Quistis felt like a common whore.   
  
So instead she gave her love, and her life to Castle Billings. Only to lose herself even more.   
  
Loneliness or Pain. At least pain made her feel alive. It was the only way she could feel. Her emotions had turned numb and cold. No longer was there fire in her heart; it was dark and as hard as obsidian.   
  
Misery became her best friend. Everyday she paid homage, wallowing in her tears. There could only be one more sacrifice.   
  
She was so tired of having no control in her life. Tired of the constant spinning of events. Trying to grab hold of something, anything. But all of it slipping through her fingers like sand. A tidal wave of blood and pain carrying her in, beating her again and again on the shore. Only to be swept away again by the sea to be used some more.   
  
In all reality nothing had changed. Back at the Garden things had fallen away from her too. Her entire life had been one big spiral down into an abyss.   
  
Her child.   
  
A daughter, they had told her. She couldn't have known. She bled so much; it was easy to miss her regular cycle. Even if she had known that probably wouldn't have stopped him. He was an animal, uncaring and unfeeling. Her baby girl miscarried, killed by the fists of her husband. Killed by the man she thought she loved.   
  
She was married to the murderer of her only child.   
  
Tears mingled with rain. The streamed down her pale cheeks, hugging the curve to touch her lips. The fabric of her red dress clung to her, as she gasped for breath. It was heavy against her, much like the weight that lay on her heart. Like a giant block of ice. The world was so very cold.   
  
She felt a hundred years old, growing older by the second. Her hands were shaking, right hand gripping the knife. The moon reflected in its' surface. It was full and high in the sky, illuminating the dark house behind her.   
  
She brought the knife to her wrist and drew it slowly across. The familiar feel of pain flooded through her body. They were friends now, she no longer feared it. She embraced it like a lover, and accepted it. Blood dripped down her arm. A smear of red that reminded her of all the times he had beaten her.   
  
Blood on the sheets, on the bathroom floor. Blood on her, blood on him. Always her blood, coating everything. A slayer of her blood tainting the entire world red. Their home a twisted mansion of agony. Suffering was all she knew, but now there would be no more.   
  
Everyone's eyes, always asking questions. No one ever saying anything to anyone. For so long she had wished for a hero, someone to save her.   
  
Castle had gotten away with abuse, rape, and murder. But no longer would Castle have control over her life. She yelped a sob of pain, a strange sound against the smile lighting her face. Blood mixing in the rain.   
  
In the eternal sleep of death, she would find no pain. No more harshness, only soft dreams.   
  
This was her escape.   
  
Reaching her arms out toward the night sky. She imagined she was a bird. Quistis had always had been jealous of the birds for their freedom. Now at last she had opened to door of her cage. Flying amongst the stars, reaching out the touch their shinning color. She was a nightingale, this was her song.   
  
The ground rushed up to meet her, the world a whirl of color. Clarity hit her suddenly as she heard the familiar sound of a gunblade.   
  
"Seifer" she whispered into the rain.   
  
It was he, her golden haired angel. Seifer Almasy, the man who claimed to love her. The first man she believed that did love her with every ounce of his being.   
  
She pushed herself to her feet, swaying a bit. There was so much pain, but maybe in this life there was something more. Maybe there was something worth living for.   
  
Love.   
  
How could she leave him behind?   
  
She loved him.   
  
The thought thundered through her. It was invigorating, made her feel alive. It was the first emotion she had felt since the first time Castle had laid a hand on her. It was power, it was joy. It was all she needed to stay alive.   
  
She would live for him. For him for her, and for their love.   
  
Quistis Billings died in the rain that night. Quistis Trepe reborn spawned of her own blood.   
  
With blood dripping down her arms she rushed towards the house. Her red dress tangled around her feet almost tripping her. A few feet from the door she stopped staring down at the red material that encased her body.   
  
If love was a red dress, hers was made with blood.   
  
And so Quistis Trepe went inside to save the man she loved.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
